


Heat Waves

by catboi10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Donghyuck, Top Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboi10/pseuds/catboi10
Summary: ; in which a pretty dancer made Mark visit a club more often than he thought he would
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 131





	Heat Waves

It was a Saturday night like every other in the last few weeks, Mark sat on the velvety armchair, impatiently tapping his leg up and down.   
Since Mark and his roommate Johnny went to this one particular Club, the Canadian found himself visiting it over and over again.   
Why you might ask, it's actually not really his type of place, or at least it doesn't used to be, but that night he went to the club for the first time he met someone. This someone is Donghyuck, or Haechan, that's how he wants to be called at work for safety reasons.   
Donghyuck was one of the dancers and the night Mark got to the club for the first time, he was the one who gave him a lap dance and probably the hard on of his live. 

Mark couldn't stop thinking about Donghyuck the whole following week, finding himself jerking off to the thought of the younger male's body on his, moving his hips like he did that night, slightly stroking his ass against his crotch, acting like it was an accident. That's when Mark couldn't hold it back anymore and decided to give the club another visit, just one. But out of one became once a week. Once a week he would book a privat room with the boy from his wildest dreams, wasting his money on one hour of pleasure. 

One of the clubs rules was to not get intimate with the workers, but for Mark Donghyuck made a little exception, being just as addicted to Mark as he was to him. They started of with a few handjobs at first but went further and further each time Mark visited the club.   
And today ? Today was finally the day, the dancer would allow him to actually have sex with him and that was the only thing mark thought about the entire week. 

Mark looked around the room, the light from  
the ceiling was dimmed and gave the whole room a completely different vibe as when the room got illuminated by the typical strip club neon lights, that was probably Donghyuck's intention. There was a couch, in the same velvety red color as the armchair he sat on right now,in the corner of the room and a pole in the middle. Mark started to chew on his lip and tapping his leg faster, bringing his arm up to look at the watch on his wrist.   
Just a few minutes before he should arrive.

Humming the slow music that played in the background, mark kept his eyes on the door, waiting for it to get opened.   
Waiting for the person he has been craving for since the minute he has left the exact same room last week, craving his touch, his body, his scent, him. The one and only thing on his mind was him. After what felt like forever, he door finally got opened and Donghyuck slowly got into the room, locking his eyes with Mark's, which traveled down his body pretty quick. Unlike Mark,who was wearing his simple suit, the younger was dressed in short leather pants which barley covered his ass, black fishnet thighs which made his legs even more delicate than already before and a cropped slightly see trough shirt. 

As if someone turned on the heather in the room, Mark felt his body getting hotter and hotter each step he got closer. Smirking, Donghyuck made his way to the male sitting in the armchair with his legs slowly apart, swinging his hips seductively as he got closer and closer. When he finally was standing in front of the elder, he looked down into his eyes, they were dark and filled with lust and desire. Straddling his lap by bringing both of his thick thighs next to each of Mark's, he grabbed his face and got closer, letting them both feel their hot breaths on each other.   
"I missed you", Donghyuck breathily whispered onto the other's lips. 

Wrapping his arms around the dancer's waist, he pressed him closer to him, letting their bodies collide. "Oh you can't imagine how I've missed you, you were the only thing I thought about the whole week." Smirking, the younger giggled at that. "Oh really ? You like me that much?", he teased and brushed his lips against Mark's. "Mhh",was the only thing he could answer before he finally smashed his Lips on Donghyuck's. Feeling even hotter than before, Mark could feel his heart beat faster than it ever did, his mind was empty, all he could think about was the pretty boy on his lap and on his lips. 

Rooming his hands from his waist up to his back and back down to his ass, he gave it a small squeeze, making the other moan into his mouth, using this as a opportunity to sneak his tongue inside. As they started a fight of dominance with their tongues, Donghyuck removed his hands from the armchair and put them on top of Mark's shoulders, sliding down his black blazer and unbuttoning his white shirt. When he untied the last button he quickly pulled it down his arms, making him remove his hand from his body to be able to take it off completely. 

Mark did the same and took off the younger's shirt and threw it into a random corner of the not too big room, before attacking his neck, kissing, liking, biting it, everything to make him let out those pretty moans Mark loved so much. Knowing exactly where he was sensitive, mark kissed his neck just under his jaw, making Donghyuck roll his hips at that.   
"Mhh... M-Mark.." Placing his hands on his waist again, the latter let one hand slid up to his chest starting to play with one of his nipples, something he knew he liked very much. 

Moaning, Donghyuck continued to grind his Ass against the hardening cock under him, gripping hard onto his shoulders, trying not to loose his balance and fall off his lap.   
Meanwhile Mark's mouth moved downwards, leaving more wet kisses and bites all over his neck and chest before finally arriving at his other nipple, licking it carefully before giving it a small bite. "F-fuck-" The dancer moaned and bend his back. 

Deciding to get useful, Donghyuck slide his hand down Mark's toned stomach, putting his hands onto his belt, trying to unbuckle it, what he mastered in less than a few seconds, undoing his dress pants before sliding his hand into his boxers, making the elder gasp for air at the sudden touch. Taking out his hard erection, the smaller started to slowly stroke his hand up and down. Their lips connected once again and they both moaned into it. The kiss was filthy, wet and hectic, even more than the one before.   
"Want to suck you off", Donghyuck panted as he parted from his lips, hand still jerking him off. 

Slowly the dancer slipped down from his lap onto the floor, getting down onto his knees, dick now facing him. Licking his lips, Donghyuck looked up to Mark who stared right back at him, clenching his hands into the grip of the Chair as if his life depends on it.   
Smirking, Donghyuck took his dick into his hand again, bringing it closer to his face and slowly stroking his soft cheek against it, making the man above him suck in his breath. He connected his lips with the tip of his leaking erection and gave it kitten licks, licking up the drops of precum. 

Letting go of the chair with one hand, Mark put his hand into the younger's soft brown locks as he finally wrapped his plush lips around his cock, swirling his hot tongue around the swollen tip. "Oh fuck Baby-", he moaned,"you are doing so good."   
Donghyuck moaned at the praise, what send vibrations to the elders cock, making him moan and grab his hair even more. Starting to bop his head up and down he took more and more into his mouth, gagging slightly when Mark pushed his hips forward, hitting the back of his throat on and on.

Removing his mouth from Mark, he gasped for air before liking up the shaft again,bringing one hand down to his balls, while the other one was palming his own aching erection in his tiny shorts.

The slow beat of a slowed down version of Heat Waves started playing and Mark got goosebumps all over his body. This song brought up a memory in him, the memory of him seeing the gorgeous dancer for the first time.   
It was Marks 21st birthday and his best friend slash roommate Johnny dragged him to the club after all their friends left. When they got there Mark was left alone pretty quick, his best friend disappeared with a small dancer, which he saw in their shared apartment a few times already. 

To still make the best out of the night, Mark decided to just sit down in front of the stage, ordering a drink and sipping on it slowly, when suddenly the light dimmed and turned dark red. Mark settled all his attention to the stage, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his spread legs holding the drink in his left hand. Music started to play and the silhouette of a prettily shaped male body appeared on stage, right in front of the pole. 

♪Don't stop, baby, you can go on through  
Don't want, baby, think about you  
You know that I'm never gonna lose♪

The Canadian stared at the male on top of the stage, still not able to see any face or more than the shape of his body. The slowed beat got louder and the dancer gripped the pole before he let his body swing around it in the most elegant way the male have ever seen. Finally the stage's flashlight illuminated the center and Mark's heart skipped a beat when he saw the male's face. His soft brown locks bounced on his forehead as he slowly dropped in front pole, kneeling down while hands still gripping the metal over his head. Mark's eyes creeped over his body, his chest was covered by a loose satin blouse which exposed his collarbones, dropping down his right shoulder. Black highwaisted shorts hugged his tiny waist, making mark want to lay his hands on it. His thick thighs were exposed and halfway covered by see through thigh highs, finishing off with, for Mark, incredibly high black heels. He looked more than gorgeous.

The dancer rolled his hips to the beat, looking down at the audience with parted lips and hooked eyes. 

♪Road shimmer  
Wiggling the vision  
Heat heat waves  
I'm swimming in a mirror♪

Suddenly he leaned his body to the side and slipped back onto the pole, climbing halfway to the top while spreading his legs apart, never stop spinning. Mark watched each of his moves carefully, liking his lips unconsciously.  
The dancer pushed up his body and turned up side down, holding his small body on the pole with a tight grip. He started to spin again, letting his hands go, feet and thighs being the only thing holding him up. 

The song got quiet and the boy slid down half the pole, upside down, all of the sudden, making Mark's heart stop for a second. And with his body, the beat of the song dropped.

♪Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now♪ 

He kept spinning upside down for a few seconds before he gripped the pole again and pulled his body upwards, spreading his legs again before sinking down into a split. 

Mark shifted back to reality as he felt the younger's lips on his again, wrapping his arms around his waist one more time before sliding them down to the waist band of his shorts, tearing them down his hips, together with the fishnets and panties he was wearing. Donghyuck helped him by raising his feet from the ground to take it all off before sitting down on Mark's lap again. The elder grabbed his now naked ass and squeezed it, spreading it a bit, making the dancer gasped at the sudden contact of cold air on his hole. 

Yelping, the brunette gripped onto he Canadian's shoulder, as he stood up all of the sudden, holding him by his thighs, walking to the couch across the room. Letting go of the younger, Mark grabbed his legs by his ankles, sinking down onto the floor, spreading his legs, exposing him completely. Donghyuck raised his head a bit, looking at the male between his legs, before rolling his eyes back, gasping as he suddenly licked over his entrance. "M-mhhh, M-mark", he moaned out at the wet touch," you d-dont have to do that-" 

Mark looked up to the panting boy, removing his mouth from his ass, before speaking again," I do this for my pleasure, not yours."  
With that he pushed his tongue into the younger's hole again, making him moan loudly. "Aah- f-fuck~" This time Donghyuck was the one who tangled his fingers into Mark's raven black hair, pulling at them slightly. After tongue fucking him for a few minutes and making the shaking boy under him whine and moan, Mark slipped one finger inside along his tongue. Donghyuck arched his back crying out loudly, whimpering.   
"Mark m-more ahh-", the dancer started to push and grind his hips against Mark's finger. 

The elder looked up at him and could come alone from the sight ; Donghyuck laying there, legs spread and totally exposed for him and him only, his lips were glossy from his own saliva which was dripping done the side of his cheek, eyes hooked and drowned in lust. Since his wish was Mark's command, he let another finger enter him. Mark got up from his knees and hovered over Donghyuck, fingers still moving inside of him.   
The Dancer wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer, placing his lips on top of Mark's once more, who took  
the distraction as a perfect time to finally put the third finger in, moving them even faster. 

By the time Donghyuck was a mess, drooling, moaning, leaking precum on top of his toned but soft stomach. "M-mark please-" He cried out, pushing his face into the elders neck, sucking on the skin there, leaving little hickeys all over his neck and shoulder.   
"Please what baby ? Tell me what you want", he bend his fingers inside him, hitting a certain spot. The Younger started to tremble and moan even loader, luckily the walls where thick enough, or probably the entire Club would hear him scream. 

"Please fuck me ! Mark, aaah- please I need you inside m-me", looking up into Mark's eyes, he started to beg and whine, making the other male smirk. Taking out his fingers, he watched Donghyuck clench around nothing, ready and waiting for Mark to finally fuck his brains out. "Wait a second baby-", the elder turned around and grabbed his pants, which were laying on the floor by all the other cloths they threw on the floor, searching for the small bottle of lube. Mark opened the cap with a little click and let some of the oil based liquid drip on top of his own leaking and aching cock, spreading it around by stroking himself. 

"Please, hurry up, I really really need you right now", Donghyuck spread his legs even more by raising his feet into the air, giving Mark a perfect view, before stroking down his own inner thigh seductively. "Fuck, inpatient, aren't we baby?", Mark was now back in front of the younger, kneeling in front of the couch, lining up the tip of his dick with Donghyuck's wet and stretched hole.   
Putting on leg over his shoulder and holding the other one up by his ankle, Mark finally pushed himself in, slowly letting the whining mess underneath him adjust to the feeling.   
"Aah yess, more Mark, more-" gripping the back of the couch, Donghyuck moaned at the feeling of finally having mark inside him, stretching and filling him up. 

Sliding in till the half, Mark watched his cock disappear inside him, kissing his thigh to calm the younger down. "Fuck Baby, you feel so good, so tight-", and finally Mark bottomed out, balls deep in the dancer. Both let out moans and growls, finally being able to get what they have been craving for weeks. Being one with one another, feeling every inch of each other's body. Mark felt like floating, his heart was beating like crazy, looking down into Donghyuck's eyes, his whole body felt hot. "Mark please, move. Mhh, please fuck me." 

With that, the raven haired grabbed the dancer's thigh and slowly slipped out till the tip, before sinking in again, slow but hard.   
Donghyuck moaned and grabbed Mark's shoulders, throwing his head back at the sensation. Mark started to move his hips in a rhythmic pace, meeting the younger halfway.   
"Mhh Mark, faster, plea- Aaah!", before he could finish bagging, Mark thrusted hard into him, making his eyes roll back.   
"I-I'm close, so so close, Mark!"

"Can you last a litter longer for me ? Can you do that baby?", Mark let go of his thigh and stroked the brunette's cheek while pulling out completely. Crying at the lose of the feeling of getting filled out, Donghyuck watched Mark sitting down on the couch, helping him climb on top of him. Taking matters into his own hand, Donghyuck grabbed Mark's Cock and lined it up with himself before sinking down on it. "Oh fuck, you make me feel so good", the younger moaned and started to make circle motions on the other, making him groan. 

They started to move again, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of their skin colliding and their moans which made the music playing in the back seem so quiet.   
Mark felt the familiar heat in his stomach, gripping Donghyuck's hips, so hard that he probably left small bruises.   
"Fuck, Donghyuck, I'm close-", wrapping his hand around the younger's own leaking erection, he started to help him chase his high as well. "Mark, Mark, Mark, I'm coming- Ahhh!" Donghyuck came with a loud moan of Mark's name into his hand, shooting some on both of their chests, dropping his head on Mark's shoulder.   
While he came he clenched tight around Mark, making him also come inside of him, filling him up with his cum, groaning while rubbing his nose into the younger’s hair, inhaling his scent. 

Slowly coming down from the high, Mark catches his breath again, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's small body, placing tender kisses on his cheeks, before reaching his lips and kissing him, this time it wasn't a filthy or dirty one, it was slow, full of love, making both of their hearts beat a little faster.  
"That was amazing," the younger said, slowly pushing himself off of Mark's torso, sitting up, softening dick still in him. "It was, I loved every second of it." He smiled at him and pulled out slowly, feeling the warm liquid coming out of him and dripping on his thigh. 

Mark lifted the boy slowly off of him, placing him on the couch carefully, making his way to grab the towel which was laying around in the room, cleaning him up before giving him his underwear. They slowly got dressed into their cloths again, sad about the fact that they couldn't cuddle any longer, knowing the hour Mark payed for was over. "So," Mark scratched the back of his head, looking at the pretty boy in front of him," do you maybe wanna go out tomorrow?" He sounded kinda shy , afraid Donghyuck only saw him as a fuck and go.   
But Donghyuck chuckled and kissed his cheek, "you just fucked me and now you are suddenly too shy to ask me out?"   
The elder chuckled as well, getting a bit red.   
"But yes Mark Lee, I want to go out with you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I wrote in a while •\\\\\• 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it~


End file.
